A Night to Remember (PanneMorgan x Yarne)
by ShadowMage1111
Summary: A lovely day for siblings to go out on the beach! Warning: this fic is a LEMON! If you are under 18, DO NOT READ! Also, INCEST! (Morgan/Yarne)


A hot summer day it was; Morgan, an enigmatic tactician, and Yarne, an enigmatic Taguel, were getting ready to relax by the beach after a week of preparation, and now they sat on some beach chairs they'd recently bought at a store during their trip.

"Whew, some luminous sunlight shining today, huh Yarne?" Morgan exclaimed to her brother, removing her tactician robes, revealing a stunning figure that Yarne had never noticed, he also saw how busty his sister was, due to those black robes covering her body.

"M-Morgan..." Yarne wagged his tail fast, as Morgan laid down on the beach chair she had set down, allowing him to view her goods.

"Yes Yarne?" She said, looking at his direction.

"Don't you want to go out for a swim?" He suggested, as he dipped his toes in the water. Morgan nodded, but not before jumping on his back.

"H-Hey, Morgan..." Yarne moaned, turning his head to see a bright faced Morgan. His tail wagged faster as he felt his sisters supple breasts behind his back.

"Yes, Yarne~" Morgan replied with a sly tone.

"_Damn it Morgan! Stop trying to arouse me!"_ He thought, as his member began to arise a bit, but quickly retracted.

"Wait, Yarne, is that, Risen?" Morgan pointed out, as the beach was starting to fill up with the undead.

Both of them began to ready themselves for battle, Yarne holding his beaststone and Morgan grabbing her Levin Sword.

"Hyaaah!" Morgan yelled, taking out a ton of Risen with one wave of the sword, as well as zapping the adjacent zombies near them. Yarne transformed into his beast Taguel form, and began to take out foes one by one, using his swift kicks and rapid jabs. Yarne then turned around to slam one Risen away, then bit one to launch it back to the forest, as the corpse degraded on its way during its launch. Morgan turned around after seeing an Entombed fiend heading for Yarne.

"Yarne! Look out!" Morgan yelled, as she was too far to zap the Entombed from his back. Yarne then reacted immediately, kicking and burning the Risen so deep into the sand, it caused a sink hole, sucking in all the other undead around its radius. Morgan let a hearty laugh as the Risen desperately began to climb out futilely. However, one such grabbed Morgan's leg, and as she tried to kick it off, she began to go deeper in the hole.

"Yarne! Help me!" Morgan yelped for help, as she began to sink to the entrance of the hole; Yarne headed towards the center and took Morgan's arm, pulling her out with his mouth, and both of them land in the water. Yarne transformed back into his regular Taguel form, hugging Morgan as tight as he could.

"Morgan! Are you alright? You almost sank, and you could've died, and-" Morgan cut him off by putting her index finger over his lips.

"Thank you Yarne, you're the best big brother anyone could have." She gives him very unyielding hug. Feeling his big body against her small, delicate one made ten both feel incredibly warm.

"M-Morgan..." Yarne asked softly.

"Yes, big brother?" Morgan said seductively, now infatuated for Yarne.

"I can't stand you anymore!" Yarne yells, carrying her bridal style to the bath house, the two of them all alone.

"Y-Yarne..." She whimpers, as she is laid down in a spring; Yarne enters in as well, holding her tight.

"Morgan, you've tempted me enough today, I cannot resist you no more." Yarne admits, his blushing face red as a beet.

"You're so sexy, even as we're brother and sister, I want us to be closer..." Yarne looks deep in her eyes, then Morgan looks off to the side, with a hint of depression.

"Yarne... What if I get pregnant?" Morgan asks with a deep sorrow in her voice.

"I'll take care of our litter, I promise I'll take full responsibility for our children; I love you Morgan, I'll do anything to please my little sister~" Yarne professes, his nobility enamoring Morgan. The two give a deep, intimate kiss, as Morgan's opens her cunt with 2 fingers, and Yarne's cock grows, impressively 9 inches tall, with a girth of 1.5 inches. Morgan blushes harder.

Pursuing her small, sweet lips, Yarne massages Morgan's cunt by sticking a finger into it, causing her to squirm softly, making him harder.

"My my, such a huge rod~" Morgan admires, touching it with her soft palms. Yarne groans with pleasure, his sensitive dick pulsing.

"You're one to talk, your little slit is as small as a... Damn, I have nothing on my mind, what I'm trying to say is, you're small, and that's a thing I like about you." Yarne awkwardly explains, while still rubbing his sisters insides with his finger.

"Thank you, big brother, it would be my pleasure to help give you pleasure..." Morgan softly remarks. She then grips his erect member, up and down, making him groan harder, as well as leaking pre-ejaculate fluids.

"My pleasure, little sis, it's the least I can do as your older bro, oh... Gods! Fuck!" Yarne ejaculates on top of Morgan's cunt.

"Oh, Yarne, can you please clean it up the mess you made down there?" Morgan giggles, before moaning exponentially high.

"As you wish, sis~" Yarne responds, licking the mess he made on his sister, and her clit like an animal.

"Ahhh! Yarne!" Morgan ejaculates quickly soon after, making Yarne smile.

"You're so cute, you're as sweet as a cinnamon bun, you know that?" Yarne expresses, while massaging his sisters breasts.

"Ah, Yarne, that's so corny, but it's sweet too, auuugh!" Morgan yelps, as Yarne begins to suck her breasts softly, then more hard as they go on.

"I love you Morgan, I love you more than life itself!" Yarne yelled to the top of his lungs.

"I love you too Yarne! I want to live my life as long as yours, ahiii!" Morgan also yelled, responding to Yarne's cry.

"Morgan... I'm going to put it in now... will you be okay?" Yarne asks nervously, as his cock begins to rise again.

"It's okay Yarne, big brother, just go soft on me~" Morgan softly responds, then kissing her big brother.

"I love you Morgie~" Yarne declares.

"I love you Yarne, I love you no matter what." Morgan calmly whispers, before the loudest moan could be heard from the nearest mile. Morgan's virginity, as well as Yarne's, had been removed; the two then mated for an uncertain amount of time.

Pounding so hard and fast, Yarne watches his sister cries and moans. He caresses her face, then grips her hips as he fucks her swiftly yet violently. He then pulls them out of the water, placing Morgan on all fours, as Yarne fucks his sister with all his might, licking her neck and back with his fast tongue. The two share a rough French kiss, before Yarne begins his first wave of ejaculation.

Morgan groaned her heart out, as she felt his ejaculate enter her cervix and into her womb directly. Yarne pulled out for a minute, his cock tired for only a short time, before rising up again. Morgan's cunt oozed with a mix of fluids, her and Yarne's ejaculate. When Yarne saddled Morgan again, he was about as fast as he was, but ended prematurely after unloading his second fluids. However, that wouldn't be the end of it, as after a few more minutes passed, Yarne regained all his energy and fucked Morgan a third time, this time harder than the previous times.

"Ah! Ah! Yarne~ I'm getting, tired! Ah!" Morgan whimpered, cried, and panted. Yarne couldn't control himself, his libido couldn't be sated, at least not for another 2 times. Morgan however was reaching her peak; her stomach was filling with semen, her face was wet with tears alone, but her mind was full of pleasure. Yarne finishes his last pounding of Morgan, releasing his last semen inside her, then pulling her body in front of his; they have another serene kiss. Morgan then goes down and repays Yarne by giving him fellatio.

"Mmmaahhh... Morgan... I'm tired..." Yarne said, as his dick was sore from all the mating. Morgan continued, ignoring Yarne's protests, making him moan in pain and pleasure.

"Mmm, big... brothers... cock... mmm~" Morgan whispers, massaging his testes and sucking the tip of his member softly. Shortly after, a rush of semen spurts landed on Morgan's cheeks and mouth.

After cleaning themselves from the mating session, the two rested as the night sky shined bright. The two incestuous siblings laid below the stars, on one chair.

"I'm... drained..." Yarne affirmed.

Morgan slept soundly as she hugged her brother snug. She had found her new life companion.

One Year Later -

Robin looks in confusion while Panne looks in awe as Morgan takes care of 10 of her children while Yarne attempts to entertain all of them. Some were born full Taguel, others born half and half, and a few were full human.

The End~


End file.
